


Snowed In

by narukamiyu



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narukamiyu/pseuds/narukamiyu
Summary: When an unexpected blizzard keeps the crew in town after their latest mission, Lucio and Sandalphon try to stay warm as they wait it out.
Relationships: Lucio/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: GBF Secret Santa 2020





	Snowed In

Even from his spot near the window, Lucio could hear Sandalphon grumbling as he buried himself into the sofa, donning a sweater and more than a few blankets. He had been in this state since they’d received the news that a sudden snowstorm would be preventing the crew from leaving the island for several days.

Fortunately, the townspeople were more than happy to accommodate after they took care of the monsters that had been threatening the peace. The limited space required that some of them share rooms, but Lucio didn’t mind being near Sandalphon. He quite preferred it, in fact.

Under better circumstances, he might have enjoyed the scenery outside. The white expanse of snow enticed him, even though he was well aware of its hidden dangers. He peered into the glass, trying to see past the fog of ice. “The snow isn’t so bad anymore, San-chan. Won’t you join me?”

“No,” came an immediate growl. Lucio smiled as he moved toward the couch, patting Sandalphon’s soft hair before sitting down next to him. He made no attempt to rebuff the touch, his arms presumably pinned under the blankets.

A weak fire crackled in the back of the room. A simple table stood in front of them, its surface scratched and worn from years of service. “Your drink must be lukewarm by now,” he noted, glancing at the half-empty mug of cider. “I can make you some more later.”

Sandalphon eyed him incredulously. “How are you not cold? I’ve been freezing my ass off for the past hour.”

Lucio gave him the most mournful look that he could manage, though it quickly turned into a grin. “I  _ am _ cold. It would be much better if you shared your warmth with me.”

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Sandalphon lifted his blankets so that Lucio could tuck himself close to him. “You would think that these mortals would have a better way to fend off a snowstorm than just a tiny fireplace. I’m surprised they’re even still alive if they have to experience this kind of weather every winter.”

“At least it gave us the opportunity to do this,” Lucio offered. His voice was muffled against Sandalphon’s shoulder, but he had no intention of moving. As Sandalphon had suggested, he did not get cold very easily. This blizzard, however, came close to pushing his limits. 

“We could do this just as well somewhere warm,” Sandalphon scoffed. The way he wrapped his arm around Lucio suggested that his complaining was more for appearance’s sake than anything. Humming in agreement, Lucio leaned against him.

The wind was strong enough to rattle the windows, and he wondered how the others were faring. He lifted his head and looked toward the window. It would be frosted over for quite some time, yet he still found himself wishing for a sign that it was beginning to thaw. “This reminds me of the North Vast.”

“Except the people there are much better suited to deal with this sort of thing.” Sandalphon groaned as he tried to stretch his limbs. “There’s not even anything fun to do here.”

Lucio stared at him for a few seconds. He hated to see him so miserable. “I’m sure that the storm will blow over after tonight. Are you truly that cold?”

“I’ll live, it’s just annoying.” His frown eased as Lucio held up a hand to his face. “You’re still so warm. Is it your core?”

Instead of answering, Lucio leaned in to kiss him. It was short and chaste, but he could still feel the smile flit across Sandalphon’s lips. “Your presence keeps me warm,” he said seriously. He only broke into laughter when Sandalphon shoved him, albeit gently. 

“I thought you were going to say that you’re naturally hot. Of course you went for the cheesy option.” There was no real ire in his voice, so Lucio gave him another peck, this time on the cheek. Sandalphon rolled his eyes and pulled him in for a proper kiss.

They didn’t separate for a while. When they did, Lucio couldn’t help but smile at Sandalphon’s flushed face. “Did that warm you up?”

The quip might have caused Sandalphon to storm away from the sofa with an embarrassed scowl, but it had been completely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> a secret santa gift for ccrabcoffee on twitter! happy holidays to everyone I hope u are doing well


End file.
